Tricks or Sweet Treats?
by JadeRose1
Summary: Just an Idea in my head for a dear friend...yes a lousy summary. As brief as I can? Kane & Undertaker would rather be with their men then the arena, find a gift & rush home to them. Yes slash...not your thing? Don't read. Rated M for later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

_Tricks or Sweet Treats?_

October 31

Kane & Undertaker were making their way back to the locker room after a grueling tag match. Taker is rolling his neck to work loose his stiff muscles.  
"Why I do this still Bro?"  
"Because you love the fans too much." His 'baby' brother told him.  
"Yeah but Vince & his fucking gimmick shit."  
"Hey relax…at least he still has a use for two old guys like us." Kane gave a throaty laugh.

"Yeah…but we both know were we would rather be." Taker stopped placing a hand in front of Kane looking at two boxes sitting in front of their locker room. "Please don't tell me the damned Diva's are still trying." He gave a groan scrubbing his face with his hand.  
Kane chuckled. "For all you know it could be one of the newer guys…they aren't shy about that sort of thing now you know."

"Don't need that either…neither do you." Taker sternly told him.  
"I know…I know…and yes I know were we both wish we were. Lets just see what they are & get out of here & get there?"  
"Yeah sounds good." Both men continued each grabbing a box, on the top one box was addressed to each of them. They walked into their joint locker room & sat down with the boxes resting on their large laps.

"I swear if this is some sort of prank…" Taker started.  
"Why must you be so negative?"  
"I know how this place works so do you."  
Kane lifts the box placing it near his ear. "I don't hear it ticking."  
"Very cute." Taker told him sarcastically.  
Kane tries to shake the box. "Don't hear anything rattling…" He sniffs the air. "Smells good thou…DAMN"

Kane lowers the box opening the lid & his bottom lips sticks out in a pout. Inside was a now slightly shaken cake with white icing sticking to the lid of the box, where the icing came off red could be seen under it. Taker has to fight not to laugh at how much of a little kid his brother still is at times. He pulls the lid open on his looking down at a semi-haphazardly decorated devils food cake. "Trust me bro the pulled icing didn't ruin much."

A few tears were wetting the corner of Kane's eyes barely visible under the mask. "Kane you really going to cry cause you shook up your gift?" Taker told him as he set the box aside to begin packing his bag.  
"NO!" Kane snapped but gave a sniffle. "It sweet they remembered…then I had to go & be a big dope & ruin mine."

"It's made for eating not cherishing any ways…lets just get ready to get out of here & see what our boys have planned for us."  
"Yeah I guess you are right…" Kane set his box down closing the lid before he went to pack up his own. Both men figured they can shower at home instead of the cold arena showers. They slung their bags over their shoulders, picking the boxes with the other arm & headed out.

Out at the car Taker rested his box on the roof so he could unlock the doors. Both men placed the boxes in the back seat before getting into the car. They got in & took off out of the lot. The ride was quite for like the first half hour.  
"Damn those are smelling really good." Kane spoke up.  
"Quite, my stomach can't wait to see what they got together for dinner."  
"We could have stopped at catering."

"What I eat whatever scraps were left, when we both hoped there would be a meal waiting back at the house for us?"  
"OK Good point."  
They were quite as they pulled into the drive of a nice manor style home. Getting out they grabbed their bags & the boxes heading inside.

**(Yes I left out the year & location, you can fill those in yourself. Recent or maybe near future. Who left the cakes?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

They walked in the front door & they noses were hit with a few wonderful smells.  
"Well at least the house is standing." Taker told his brother.  
"They are not that bad." Taker just gave Kane a look. "OK maybe at times."  
There was a note attached to the mirror. 'We doubt you cleaned at the arena. Go wash & dress properly.'  
"What the!? But I'm hungry now." Taker growled.  
"You know if we don't they will be insubordinate later." Kane turned heading up the steps. He headed towards one side of the house as Taker moved to the other.

Kane stepped into the bedroom designed with rich warm mahogany wood furniture & rich burgundy fabrics covering everything. Laying on the bed was a red short-sleeved dress shirt with a black Japanese dragon going down the left hand side & a pair of black dress slacks. He moved to the bathroom opening the door his nose getting hit by the rich scent of amber & spicy musk. He removed his mask setting it aside before stripping from the rest of his clothing.

He walked over seeing the smells came from a still steaming bath. He climbed in & allowed himself to sink into the relaxing bath, he just had to hope he would not fall asleep in there & began to wash himself down.

Taker reaching his room was furnished in a dark ebony wood, the fabrics a mix of deep grey & royal purples. Laying out on the bed was black dress slacks & a purple silk dress shirt. The sleeves were removed & the arm holes were professionally hemmed. He smirked faintly looking at the outfit, he wondered how upset his love would be if he came to dinner in faded blue jeans & a dingy grayish white wife beater.

He laughed to himself as he moved to the bathroom planning on a quick shower only to find the tub filled with a light layer of lilac scented bubbles. "He is too much at times." Taker stripped from his clothing & slipped into the waters to clean himself down, he knew he couldn't lounge like he would like. Maybe after dinner & before bed they could share the tub together.

Both men came from their rooms heading for the main steps & looked the other over.  
"Seems our guys synchronized their plans." Kane told his brother as he finished adjusting his mask.  
"Seems that way."  
They made their way down the main staircase looking around. Heading through the living room with no sign of their other halves.  
"Come out come out where ever you are." Kane called looking around. They steps into the dinning room & stopped to look seeing the table laid out with candles & nice dishes, well guessed they were nice as each of the four place setting was covered with a silver tray cover.

The glasses already filled with red wine for most…well Taker's was a stout beer. They could see where the cakes had been placed on the side bar of the room. As the center piece of the table was the top layer of cake from a year ago. On top rested the four custom figures, The two larger ones, one dressed in black the other red, the two smaller figures in white suits.

Both men felt arms wrap around their waists slipping under they arms.  
"Evening love." Taker called out as he looked down at the arms wrapped around him. He took a hold of the younger man's right hand turning it to look at the tiny bit of ink that rested there. He raised it to his lips kissing the replica of his cross that marked an other wise nearly flawless body. Taker's teeth lightly bit on the spot granting him a sharp intake of air from the younger man. A dark chuckle as he released his hand & turned to kiss him properly.

Kane wrapped his arms tightly over his partners squeezing them tightly as one before he then turned to greet him properly with a kiss. "Evening angel."  
Randy smirked at that. "I still have no clue even after all these years why you call me that Kane."  
"Because you are my angel…My heart…my soul." He hooks a hand under Randy's jaw tilting his head just enough to brush his lips again.

"Oh god spare me." Taker groaned till John playfully hit his chest.  
"I think it's sweet…" John glances at Taker then Kane. "I sometimes wonder if I married the wrong brother."  
"Hey now!" Taker & Randy both said.  
"You two just proving my point."  
"Come on lets eat before the food gets cold." Randy told them moving to the table. He & John were both in black jeans, Randy in a dark gray shirt done like Takers was & John's was a cornflower blue silk dress shirt that he had the sleeves rolled up knowing Taker would want to see the tattoo & kiss it as he does when they see each other when not in public.

The lids were removed to show a lovely surf & turf of a lobster tail & porterhouse steak, green beans with almond slivers & baked potato.  
"Looks wonderful, both of you." Kane told them.  
Taker cut his steak & took a few bites. "So you get them catered in or who helped you?"  
"What?" John asked.  
"You either had help or hired a planner…" Taker stated fully straight face.  
"But…but…"  
"John, Kane nor I married you or Randy for your domestic skills…"

John tried not to sniffle but his bright blue eyes clearly showed his hurt. "Come on now John…don't start the drama."  
"Drama? Drama…" He gives a faint sniffle standing from the table. "I tried…we tried to do something nice for our anniversary…" He grabs his plate & heads into the kitchen with it.

"Bro I swear at times…" Kane told him with a shake of his head.  
"Ye while you are a goofy dope, I am the insensitive jerk."  
"Well then go after him you jerk." Randy told him. Taker shifted his eyes looking at Randy. "You stopped scaring me with that look years ago…when not in the ring, so cut it out & go after him." Taker sighed shaking his head as he stood from the table & followed after John with his plate as well.

"Well done my angel." Kane told him as he ate. "Everything taste wonderful I don't care the how, it was a very nice gift as was the prepared bath."  
"I am glad you liked…and just so you know the brothers came over to help us."  
"Which?"  
"Edge & Christian."  
"Ah…wait when they learn to cook?"  
"Well Edge mainly, seems he wanted to improve his range of culinary skills for when Christian was off the road."  
"I see…maybe we can hire him as our personal chef when we are off the road."  
"Sounds nice I'll ask him."

Taker walked into the kitchen & John was standing partly hunched over the island angrily cutting his steak shoving pieces in his mouth.  
"John." John just shifted his eyes to look as he shoved another piece in his mouth. The hurt replaced with anger. "I was a jerk I know…you should know by know that is just how I am." He headed for the other side of the island setting the plate down. John just glared holding the knife up.

"And you should know not to approached a pissed off spouse with a knife."  
Taker raised his hands up in surrender a moment. "John I'm sorry ok?"  
"I don't know." His eyes still in an upset glare "We wanted tonight special…"  
"I know, I was curious."  
"You insulted us!"  
"I'm sorry…you know I am sometimes too honest for my own good & I put my foot in my mouth."

"BUT IT IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!"  
"Yes love I know…Our first…Come on don't make me grovel."  
"Maybe you deserve it."  
"Come on John…" Taker gave a sigh as he carefully moved around the island to be on the same side as John. He took John's hands carefully & had him place the knife down before he lowered to one knee.

"Please forgive me for being such an insensitive jerk." Taker told him as he went to pull the younger man closer toward him.  
"Well I don't know…not sure how sincere that was."  
"John come on your torturing me."  
"Ah ha."  
"Why you…." Taker stood up pulling John towards him. He quickly & heatedly begins kissing the younger man till he leaves John panting for breath. Taker smirked stepping back. "Now you need to deal with that while I eat."  
"Fuck you." John snapped going back to his food.  
"I'm planning on it." Taker chuckled as he walked around the island to begin to eat again.

John grabbed his plate & wrapped the left overs up. Placing them in the frig he walked over to Taker wrapping his arms around him. He slowly was grinding against Taker's backside, his hands running over his chest. Taker at first tried to pretend his husband was not teasing the hell out of him, but it slowly became a loosing battle.

"You playing dirty love." He grunted.  
"But you like when I'm dirty I thought." He backed away from Taker. "Fine I will be good for now" He swatted Taker's ass then ran off.  
"WHY YOU!" Taker looked at his plate then the direction John left. He just quickly placed foil on the whole plate shoving it in the frig before running after the younger man.

Kane & Randy just looked as John sped past them first & then Taker a few moments later. "Guess they made up." Kane laughed.  
"Or John is trying to outrun a punishment." Randy chuckled before they decided to finish their meal


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(OK Rated M chapter, so will the next)**

John jumped from where he stood in the bedroom as the door nearly busted open. "You gonna pay for that one Love." Taker grumbled as he made his way towards him. John tried to bolt over the bed, but Taker knew his husbands moves almost as well as he did. Taker caught him just as John came down the other side. His hands on John's shoulders he pushed the younger man on the bed he quickly climbed up his larger frame easily covering John.

"And how you gonna make me pay?" John asked his voice an odd mix of fear , defiance & excitement.  
"I am sure I can think of a few ways." Taker smirked a gleam to his rich green orbs. Leaning down he began to ravage the younger man's lips, his skilled tongue begging to feel ever inch of John's mouth. John quickly began to moan trying to wiggle under Taker's weight.

Taker grinded his hip downward getting a muffled heated cry as each man could feel the heat & arousal of each other. Taker finally pulled his lips away to allow both to regain their breath. Reaching for John's shirt he ripped it open & John lifted his shoulders up to allow the fabric to be pulled from his body. Taker leaned back down as John laid back & was now running that wonderful tongue of his long & slow over John's neck teasing over his pulse point.

A heated whimper & gasp passed John's lips as his husband bit down on the spot & then began to suck on the tender flesh.  
"Oh god…trying to mark me…" he panted.  
Taker pulled his lips up to near John's ear. "Always love…we know the girls can cover it for the ring." His breath hot & heavy before he began to nibble on John's ear lobe.

John softly moaned & Taker could feel John blindly feeling to remove his shirt. A low growl rumbled from the larger man's chest when his husband's hand wandered down to his pants & quickly unfastened them to feel inside.  
"Oooo, someone bad…" John moaned as Taker worked tiny bites from his ear back to John's neck send bolt of energy through him when he brushed the love bite.

"You didn't place any out..so I didn't put any on." Taker chuckled as he moved across John's collarbone & down his pecs till he could circle his tongue around John's left nipple. He then bit lightly his teeth catching it & pulling back with a light tug. John tried to buck his hips upward with a lusty moan.  
"Uh fuck…"  
Taker loosened his jaw to let the hardened nub fall from his teeth. "Are you wearing something Love?" John just moaned nodding his head. "Good boy…" Taker lifted his hips up looming over John's body as his licked over the tender nipple, John's hands gripping into Taker's arms.

"Easy, easy." Taker chuckled faintly cold but sends heated shivers through Johns body. "We have all night Love…and while the cake was nice…we both know what I like for dessert."  
John shifted his hips as Taker moved one hand to twist his right nipple lightly. Taker stopped & climbed off the bed, the unfastened pants rest on his hips as he slipped off the shoes & slid the pants rest of the way to the floor.

John propped him self on his elbows & then slid off the bed directly to his knees on the floor.  
"Someone wants a taste first?" Taker rumbled, which John just gave a lick of his lips his eyes taking in the still impressive sight of his husband. Taker walked closer to him & John wrapped one hand near the base of Taker's girth & swiped his tongue over the head. John's nose could still pick up the faint fragrance of lilac from the bath he had prepared for Taker earlier.

Taker watched John & lightly ran his hand over John's shorter hair as the young man when from licking the head to bathing the whole shaft like a lollipop He then pulled the head into his mouth sucking it lightly. Taker gave a low groan pushing his hips forward slowly & John took in every inch offered. "That's my hungry husband….hungry for ever inch of me aren't you?"

John hummed with a nod of his head as he nearly had all of his husband's impressive cock on his mouth. Taker continued to stroke John's head as he pulled back out only to glide back in again. John moaned as he welcomed Taker's smell & taste as his mouth was slowly fucked.

"That's it my Love…you make me so fucking hot for every inch of your body." Taker gave a slight growl as he moaned. "Fuck Love I swear you grow better each time…You want to taste me…or fill you?" He forced him to look back down at John & see just how hot he looked with his lips wrapped around him. John slowly pulled his lips from the now slicked shaft. His hand started to stroke Taker as he gazed up at him.  
"Why not both?" He flicked his tongue out swiping over the dripping head.

"I can't promise both tonight Love…"  
"Then I will take what I can get tonight…the other in the morning." John smirked an almost impish grin before he gulped Taker's cock back in his mouth.  
"Ah fuck Love!" Taker nearly roared as he braced both hands on John's head letting the younger man work his pace. John Placed both hands on Taker's ass squeezing as he pulled closer to him.

Taker moaned sounding more like primal growls a baring of his teeth as he took over the pace thrusting his hips towards John's hungry mouth, same time gripping John's head to force the movements.  
"That what you want love? Want to be treated like a little cock slut…force you to swallow down every inch of me cock…"

John moaned trying to nod his head but his husbands grip made it harder to do as his mouth was being more & more abused.  
"Open your pants…I want to see you are nicely tied up for me."  
John gave a heated moan as he took his hands from Taker's ass & moved to unbuckle the belt before opening his black jeans. He wore no underwear. He was wearing a black leather cock ring though that held firmly around his balls & base. Taker looking could see the small silver-colored snaps that held it on John. "Mmm Good….very good…ooo…You hot my little cock slut?" John moaned again. "Good." Taker pulled his cock from his lips. "On the bed now. Hands & knees."

John stood up slipping the jeans off before climbing on the bed. He was barely in position before Taker was on the bed behind him. His hands squeezing the mounds of flesh before pulling the cheeks apart to gaze at John's pink hole. "I see you washed well."  
"Of course…" John told him in an almost breathless tone.  
"Good…time for my dessert then." Taker lowered his lips kissing over one cheek while giving little bites that drove John crazy with need. He repeated with the other cheek before stopping in the middle. He dragged his tongue over the tinted flesh of his hole, the sensation causing it to quiver.

"Damn…" John panted. Taker stiffened his tongue thrusting it into John's outer ring. "Oh fuck, yeah…eat me…eat me good…fuck…"  
Taker was more than happy to oblige as he skillfully used his tongue like a mini cock fucking John crazy. John moaned bucking lightly craving more.

Taker gave throaty moans as he started to stroke himself as he feasted on his husband's body. "Oh god yes…I may be your cock slut…but you can't get enough of my ass can you?"  
Taker took his free hand slapping John on the ass as he wiggled his tongue inside. "Oh fuck…keep that up & I may still cum…fucking hell."

Taker pulled back. "Roll over…now." John moaned doing as told Taker slide from the bed to pull the bottle from the night stand. John bent his knees spreading them as Taker climbed back on the bed. He poured some of the contents on his hand slicking down his shaft. John moved his legs to rest them on Taker's shoulders. The position allowed him to lift his hips making it easier for his husband to line himself up to thrust into his body.

John moaned with hint of pain as he took all of Taker's massive girth in one movement. Taker pushed over John's body the younger man moved his legs to rest on Taker's hips. Taker moved to John's neck on the other side to begin to mark it the same.  
"Oh god Taker…yes mark me…claim me…fuck…fuck." Take rolled his hip fucking John as he feasted on his neck loving the feeling of John wrapped so tightly around him as he fucked him. He loved the taste of his skin, his rich smell as the sweat of their sex began to mix.

"Oh fuck, yes right there right there…god don't stop…" John moaned louder one arm held the back of Taker's head to his neck his head tilting offering him more. The other gripped into Taker's back scratching lightly.

Taker growled around the bite. "Yes…Yes Fill me…" John moaned feeling how hectic his husband's thrusts were growing the closer he was to cumming. Taker gave a deep growl as the bite tightened on John's neck. A heated howl passed the younger man's lips as he could feel As Taker's cock pulsated & began to flood his body.

Taker loosened the bite & pulled his mouth away he looked down at John his eyes slightly apologetic.  
"I liked I…relax…no blood right?"  
Taker had to look as the mark he left was pretty dark. He took finger brushing it over the area, the touched caused John to moan & wiggle under Taker who groaned as his softening member was still joined within John. He looked at the finger. "No blood."  
"Then it is fine…" John moaned. "But I could use something else…"

Taker smirked as he pulled from John's body & made his way down to begin his feast on John's engorged cock. "Oh yeah…unsnap me please…" Taker began to encase John's bulbous head with his lips sucking on it the tongue dipping into the slit. John was going crazy. "You know that doesn't stop it right?" Taker gave a hum of agreeance. "Trying to make me go crazy?" Another affirmative as he began to go deeper down John's shaft. "Fucking tease…."

Taker gave a low growl vibrating John's dick even more. John couldn't help but thrust his hip up slightly to meet his husband's mouth he just wanted to cum already. As he lowered back down one time he felt Taker's squeeze his ass. John moaned deeper moving his legs to open himself up again. Taker pressed two fingers against John's already loosened hole still slicked with his own release.

"Oh god." John cried as Taker's fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves. He unmercilessly teased the spot as he fingered John while continuing to go down his shaft. John was slowly reduced to heated moans & whimpers as Taker teased him to no end till his body could take no more & came filling Taker's mouth. The older man greedily took ever drop & only after John felt he was done did he faintly hear the snap of being freed.

Taker removed his fingers & lifted to his knees. He looked at his fingers then John's lightly parted lips. John barely nodded, Taker brought the fingers to John's lips letting the younger man lick them clean of Taker's cum. Taker then loomed over John kissing him lightly at first, their tongue lightly brushing each other allowing them to bask in the taste that was their joint union.

Taker moved to lay next to John, he gently pulled the younger man to him so he could rest against his side. Taker's arms wrapper around him as John was already being swept away to sleep.  
"Happy anniversary Love." Taker rumbled.  
"Happy anniversary sweets…" John half mumbled.  
Taker took the blanket & pulled it up over them both before he closed his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(OK Rated M chapter)**

Randy looked at the door way as he was finishing dinner with Kane. "Think we should check?"  
"Nope."  
"Think I need to give Jenifer a head up for tomorrow?"  
Kane silently chuckled with a smirk. "More than likely."  
"OK Before we head up…what about the cakes?"  
"Well we can take ours with us…um…sorry about the condition of it."  
"It's fine…do I even want to know?"

"Um…well…I shook it as a joke to show my brother that it didn't rattle…"  
Randy starts to laugh. "You what!?"  
"Well you know how cynical he can be….he was worried someone was ribbing us."  
"Who the hell would be brave enough to rib either of you anymore?"  
"No clue…remember we aren't the monsters the fans see in the ring."  
"Trust me…I know." Randy smiled as he got up from the table & began to gather the plates. As he leaned over to grab Kane's he place a light kiss on the underside of his jaw that was seen under the mask.

"Even though you can still be a bit of a devil at times." Randy smirked moving towards the kitchen. "I really wanted the wedding cake…but it feels odd without them."  
"You have any clue how nasty it must taste?"  
Randy stopped looking back at him. "But its tradition."  
"OK Angel now you sounding like Johnny."

Randy gave a faint pout. "Fine tomorrow though right?"  
"Yes I promise."  
"OK…" Randy continued into the kitchen as Kane pack up the wedding cake & Taker's devils food cake carrying them in the kitchen searching space in the frig. Randy rinsed the plates sliding them & the glasses into the dishwasher.

"Need help?" He asked Kane.  
"No…just be easier if my brother just didn't throw things in here…we also need a better system of dealing with leftovers. For guys that are hardly home our frig should not be this full."  
"Well Taker is home more than the rest of us…you should really talk to him about it."  
He walked behind Kane smirking at the larger man as he was bent over searching the frig, his ass swayed a bit as he shifted his weight.

Randy stepped closer running a hand over Kane's hip to his ass rubbing lightly. "But that can wait till later can't it…"  
Kane shifted bit more from the touch. He carefully stood up so he wouldn't hit his head inside the frig. He turned grabbing Randy's hand & looked down at him.  
"Yeah it can…seems it is my angel that wants to be a little devil tonight."

Randy just smiled as he turned still holding Kane's hands as he lead him through the house. As they passed the dining room Kane skillfully scooped up the plate with the last cake. They reached their bedroom & headed inside.  
"I'll be right back, can you roll down the comforter." Randy asked.  
"Of course." Kane smiled setting the cake down on the dresser before moving to the bed as Randy moved into the bathroom & rolled down the comforter seeing the sheet under it was not the normal sheet but a protective cover. "What were you planning? Did you already have the cake in mind?" Kane chuckled as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Randy walked back out carrying a brass tray with different size candles lit on it. A lovely mix of scents come from them. Red was faintly scented of cinnamon, white vanilla & a dark purple almost black a warm star anise.  
"Actually I was planning a different project."  
Kane turned & watched him, he had to fight the need growing in him. He could not help but reach down to palm his erection adjusting himself as he watched the glow of the candles against Randy's face & chest as the younger man had removed his shirt already.

Randy set the tray on the night stand he cleared earlier in the day. He then pulled a small bottle from his pocket that was filled with a slightly blue milk substance. He set it next to the tray before making his way over to Kane. "Of course it will be a little bit of time before they will be ready to use." He reached up lightly touching the larger man's face. He then turned with his back to the larger man. Kane smiled as he placed his hands on each of Randy's shoulders rubbing then lightly before sliding his hands slowly over Randy's heavily tattooed arms.

There was almost a secret written within his ink. Hidden on his right shoulder among the field of skulls that made up the background of his work. If one would look they would spot a face…while what was seen of it was still skull like in appearance, it had long hair & wore one of Kane's older mask designs.

Kane lowered his lips brushing the spot on Randy's shoulder, he then trailed his lips to the younger man's neck.  
"You know what I want now dear." Randy told him as Kane's hands still traced his body.  
"Of course." Kane moved to allow Randy to turn to face him.  
Kane moved sitting on the bed, Randy followed him over standing between his legs.

"Always remember I am your shield…I am the only mask you truly need to protect you from the hate outside." Randy spoke as his heart felt as he reached for the straps that held Kane's mask in place. For years Kane had worn the mask again. Even if he was not the monster or freak WWE made him out to be…the fans believed it so much that in time so did he again. He believed it so much he despised anyone seeing him without his mask…even his own brother. Randy was the only one graced with that luxury. Kane as times wondered how Randy could stand to see him unmasked.

He was pulled from his wandering thoughts as the younger man caressed his bare face. "I wish in time you could see yourself again as I do." He leaned down kissing Kane fully. Kane wrapped his arms around Randy wasting no time groping his ass. Randy groaned into the kiss as Kane hands felt his ass & his tongue wrestling around his own.

Kane stood up lifting Randy with him, he turned placing the younger man on the bed before releasing him. "While your…project is greeting ready…I am going to have some dessert." He leaned over Randy lightly kissing his abs. The same time his hands work to removed Randy of the rest of his clothing.  
"We have a dessert." Randy tries to joke giving faint pants feeling Kane's lips brushing his skin.

Kane smiles as he stands up to finish removing his shirt. Then slowly strips off the shoes & pants. "I know angel." He walks over grabbing the plate & brings it to the bed. He takes his hand breaking a small piece feeding it carefully to Randy. The then scoops a small bit of the icing on his fingers. He licks is a little. "But you are going to be my plate." He smears the icing around Randy's nipples. He takes more of the actually cake & icing rubbing it over Randy's abs.

Randy tries not to laugh as Kane's playful side. Kane moves the plate out of the way before he moves to lick around the nipple closest to him. "oooo." Randy coo over the wetness of Kane's tongue & the slightly greasy slickness of the sweet icing.

"Mmm Tasty." Kane smirks moving to the other nipple as he does he uses one hand to still pinch the already cleaned hardened nub. The skin still slick from a thin layer of remaining icing causing Kane's fingers to keep slipping off. Randy starts shifting under Kane each time the nipple pops free it gets to a point he could swear Kane is doing it deliberately. The larger man finished his first course & heads his lips down to Randy's cake covered abs. His tongue & lips slowly devouring over the area.

"Damn it Kane…fuck…." As Kane finished he looked up at Randy & despite how hot & bothered he was Randy couldn't help the chuckle that entered his throat seeing the cake the now covered Kane's lower face. "Come here…" Randy motioned to him. Kane made his way back up to Randy's face. The young man pulled him closer. "Such a messy eater." He took his tongue tracing it along Kane's cheeks & jaw before moving to kiss him deeply.

Kane moaned against Randy's lips. He took his hand, grabbing more of the cake near by. He then lowered it down wrapping it around Randy's cock. Randy was unsure to be heated or grossed out as he felt something squishy wrapped around his cock. The choice was soon made as Kane began to stroke him. Randy began to moan into the kiss. Kane finally pulled his lips down looking as he still was stroking him. "Hmmm seems I have a bit of a mess to clean."

"Yeah and it may get even messier soon…" Randy faintly moaned.  
"Awe you didn't get your play in yet."  
"I will…I promise…I will…pl-please Kane…god…"  
Kane smirked as he moved back down Randy's body & began to run his tongue along the sweet covered cock. He swiped most of it clean before he focused on the head.

Randy's moans grew louder as he clawed for the sheet. Kane wrapped his hand again. He pulled his lips free. "You sure you got two round in you angel."  
"YES, YES, PLEASE…PLEASE…" Randy whined Kane smirked as he went back swallowing the younger man whole. Randy gave a cry exclaiming his husband's name when Kane began to deep throat him, a task Kane didn't do very often.

As Kane pulled back small traces dribbled from the corner of his lips. He quickly licked them clean. "Almost as sweet as the cake." He moved laying next to Randy just lightly brushing his hand across the younger man's torso allowing him to come down from his high. While he wanted his turn to fly, he would not rush Randy, as that could be dangerous.

It was a few minutes & luckily for Kane, Randy did not fall asleep on him. The younger man moved kissing Kane's cheek. "OK you need to move over." Randy told him as he trailed a hand down the larger man's chest before he stood up from the bed. Kane fidgeted a little with anticipation. The room at this point was nicely perfumed from the candles & remnants of the red velvet cake that Randy removed from the bed.

Kane moved placing his hands above his head & legs out straight. His breath, slightly ragged just from the thoughts of what was to take place. Randy smirked seeing that any deflating Kane's member might have started to occur was already returning.  
"You ready I see…" Kane looked at his eyes & nodded.

Randy removed the bottle from the table pouring some of the contents into his hands. He rubbed them light before he reached down rubbing the substance slowly over Kane's chest. Kane shuttered at the cooling sensation it left behind as the air of the room brushed over it. He had to work to remain still as Randy worked more of the mixture over his stomach & each of his legs. Randy gave a lick of his lips seeing how Kane's body glistened after the rub down of the cooling mixture. Kane's eyes were already resting nearly half closed his mind knew after the cold came the heat.

Kane grunted slightly as he felt Randy swirling his tongue around the dripping head of his cock. It lasted only a moment before Randy pulled away & reached for a white glass pillar candle. He lifted it up moving it to watch how the melted wax flowed. His eyes then drifted down to Kane. He rested a hand on Kane's left pec. "Here we go…" He moved the candle a few feet above Kane & tilted it to allow the wax to slowly drop & lift it back again. "Good?" Kane nodded & Randy smiled as he tilted it again this time allowing a small stream cascade down & over Kane's chest. It ran between the cleft of the chest & under his pecs.

Randy slowly moved the candle to drizzle the melted wax over the right pec before coating the nipple. Kane moaned as the wax hit the sensitive spot. Randy then removed his hand as he started the return path. His eyes taking in the splatters of wax slowly decorating his husband. Once both nipples were covered he set the white candle down, picking up the black on next. He moved & lightly kissed Kane as he started to pour the darker wax over where the white already rested & then continued farther down Kane's stomach.

The larger man moaned into the kiss, the wax was not burning to him as much as it was soothing. He fought to keep his hands above his head wanting to touch Randy, but he knew to do so could cause him to drop the candle. Randy pulled away from the kiss looking were the darker wax left splotched of colors ranging from a light lilac to nearly black depending on if it hit white wax or flesh, then also how thick of a layer it left. He tilted the candle back up & grabbed the white again to begin to paint Kane's legs with the wax.

Kane groaned as the wax ran the inside of his thighs. Randy shifted hands & lowered his lips briefly to kiss the head of Kane's aching member as he added some wax to the still bared leg. Kane moaned a faint shift of his weight feeling Randy lightly sucking on him.  
"God angel you lips are heaven…"  
Randy lifted the candle. Going down more on Kane & moved the candle up into Kane's diminished view.

Kane took it moving just enough to set the candle back on the tray. "Black again?" Randy hummed but almost shook his head. "Red?" Randy bobbed with a hum getting a moan from the larger man. Kane grabbed the red pillar passing it into Randy's hand. He slowly drizzled it over the large legs maybe even getting a few splashes on his own face when he was near the thighs.

"Oh god…now I see why you didn't coat something…" Randy pulled off of Kane with slight pop. "Actually for a different reason…but you just looked so delicious yourself." Randy stood up with the candle setting it on the tray again as he moved to the night stand.

"And…why…is…that?"  
"You'll see…." Kane could hear Randy opening the drawer of the night stand. He came back into view popping a small bottle open. He poured some on his one hand before he started to stroke Kane's cock.  
"Mmmm your lips were better Angel…but I am no-not com-complaining…"  
"I am sure you won't complain with what I have planned next either…remember no moving unless I tell you or signal for you to."  
Kane lightly nodded.

Randy set the bottle a side & wiped his hand on the sheet. "Lets see how well I can not crack my master piece. Lift your right hand up."  
Kane wondered what Randy had in mind but did as asked. Randy took a hold of Kane's hand & used it to steady himself as he climbed onto the bed straddling Kane's waist.

"Angel you aren…." Kane gave a faint moan as he felt Randy rubbing his ass along Kane's cock. Randy just rocked his ass over it a few times watching how Kane's face was twisting from the teasing touch. "Other hand Kane." Kane moved slowly & Randy placed both hands on his hips. He lowered down to grind against Kane. Kane kept his hands on Randy's hips as he grunted.

"Oh god ride me to heaven my angel…so hot…" Randy lifted back up & moved Kane's hands to his ass. He motioned him to squeeze to have Kane spread his cheeks. Randy slowly dipped down brushing the slick tip against his puckered hole.  
"Mmm damn." Randy moaned lightly as he was growing hard again from his own teasing. This time as he lowered down he lowered just a little more pushing his tightened hole over the swollen head of his husband's cock.

Randy moaned as his head went back as he went slowly lower & lower. "Oh fuck." He moaned. "My god…" He continued till he was all the way down on Kane's cock filling him all the way. He panted for breath not moving at first. Slowly he started to roll his hips rocking Kane inside of him. He got a pleasurable moan from the larger man.

Lifting his head it looked down at Kane as the larger man watched how his body moved. "You like that? You like watching you angel rocking on your cock…you want me to ride you to heaven didn't you."  
"Oh god yes…Ride me angel, ride me good."  
"I know what you would like."  
"What?"  
"Red candle."  
"Oh fuck…" Kane groaned his cock twitched inside his husband before he removed one hand from Randy's hip to grab the red candle.

He handed it to him before placing his hand back on his hip. Randy looked at it to test how much wax was gathered. Randy slowly raised up & back down again. Faint moans passed both their lips. Randy watched Kane's face as he tilted the candle dripping the red wax randomly over Kane's chest, abs & even a little on his arms.

Kane's hands gripped Randy's hips as he rode him. "God angel…keep that up…mmmm."  
"That the plan…" Randy told him as he continued to slowly ride him adding more wax to the masterpiece he was creating over Kane's body. Randy looked at the candle before offering it back. "I think white has the most…" Kane barely nodded as he switched the candles for Randy.

Kane watched as Randy studied it again. He started to sliding up & down faster of Kane's shaft, this time as he did he tilted his head back & began to run the melted wax slowly down his own body. "Oh fuck angel….oh fuck…you look so good….Kane moaned not able to handle much more he knew he would crack the wax on his legs, but he didn't care as he moved then so he could hold Randy & pound into him from underneath. Kane watched as the pale wax poured over his husband's bronze like flesh. The way it fell from the shoulder, over his chest & stomach. The path continued downward over Randy's groin & around his cock till it drizzled onto Kane's own body.

Randy gave moans of pleasure as his husband pounded him. The warm wax was just a bonus knowing Kane enjoyed seeing him on the receiving end of the wax as well.  
"Candle angel.." Randy almost blindly handed it back. Kane set it aside. "Sorry for your art work." He swiftly flipped the two of them so he could better give Randy the screwing he needed. Both men moaning with need. The wax beginning to crack & pull form parts of Kane's body as he rattled both their bodies to the point of rattling the bed.

"Touch yourself Angel…fly for me again…" Randy moaned & worked to reach for his own hardened member & stroke himself as Kane moved to brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves. It took only a few minutes for each to reach the finish, Randy first, his walls squeezing Kane sent the big man over next. He rolled to lay next to Randy. "Blow out the light…we can clean later."

Randy lightly nodded as he barely lifted his head to blow out the candles before laying to curl against Kane. As he laid there he lightly began picking off some of the wax still clinging to the larger man's skin.  
"Good first anniversary Angel?" Kane asked rubbing Randy's back.  
"Yes…and here's to hoping for many more to come."

**The end.**


End file.
